Usuário Discussão:Leskelutor
Boas Contribuições e boa estadia na Wikisimpsons! --Aero'Guns 00h04min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC). category:Utilitários Artigo criado por você Leskelutor acho sua atitude de criar novos artigos nobre, mas tenho que lhe fazer uma observação: o artigo criado por você, o segredo da lisa, não tem utilidade nenhuma. Você pode escrever o conteúdo dele na página Lisa Simpson. Crie uma seção com o nome do artigo lá. Conforme você vai descobrindo segredos dela, você escreve lá. Quando tiver mais de 5 ou 6 segredos, crie o artigo "Segredos da Lisa", ou outro com o nome que você quiser; e não se confunda: isso aqui não é um fórum, blog, etc. Isso aqui é uma Enciclopédia sobre Os Simpsons. Qualquer dúvida, me contate. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 23h32min de 20 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Convite Olá, Leskelutor! Não posso deixar de te convidar para o "Projeto da 20ª temporada". Este é um projeto que visa criar artigos sobre os episódios da 20ª temporada. Você pode traduzi-los da Wikisimpsons em inglês, criá-los vendo os episódios ou melhorando os artigos que serão criados para o projeto. Para mais informações, venha para cá ou para cá. Para se inscrever, clique aqui. Àhh! Você tem até essa quinta-feira para dizer se está interessado. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 06h04min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Outro artigo criado por você Leskelutor, o artigo Matt Groening já existia! Você digitou errado o nome dele e ficou assim: Matt groenging. Mas tudo bem, erros acontecem. A informação que você pois no artigo, talvez já existia em Matt Groening. Se não existir, sinta-se à vontade para adcioná-la. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 16h51min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Gostaria de se inscrever no projeto? Resposta Não, mas sou um dos únicos usuários que edita aqui regularmente (o outro é o Cassetete071, e quase você). Quem criou a Wikisimpsons foi o Vu2c, mas está com problemas no computador. Como ele é o único administrador daqui (que pode bloquear quem quiser, e ter acesso à ferramentas que nós não temos) eu dedico-me à manutenção da Wiki. As mensagens que te mando são apenas dicas. Eu não tenho como eliminar artigos. Os artigos que você criou, não me leve à mal, são inúteis. Mesmo se eu tivesse como eliminá-los, eu não o faria. Por que? Nada mais desestimulante, do que ver seus artigos eliminados. Eu lhe mando as mensagens, para que você fique ciente do que não fazer. Tomara que o Vu2c não elimine os artigos que você criou, pois vou tentar melhorá-los. Se fui rude com você, é porque merecia. Se quiser encarar o Cassetete071, vai em frente... Irei mandar uma mensagem para o Vu2c, pedindo que ele não elimine seus artigos. Se tiver alguma dúvida, me mande uma mensagem. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 17h27min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Para mim... Para mim é o 138º Episódio espetacular de Os Simpsons. É muito louco! E Leskelutor não me leve a mal, mas seria melhor se você criasse um artigo dizendo sobre artigos, quando a Wiki tivesse 1000 artigos. Acho muito nobre a sua atitude. Eu não vou nem criar o artigo notícia de 100º artigo, vou deixar para você. Aí quando estiver pronto, você me manda uma mensagem e eu coloco o artigo na seção "Últimas notícias", na página principal, para todo mundo ver! Mas só quando tiver 100 artigos!! Àhh! E o projeto está bem mais desenvolvido. Tem até um "selo" especial para quem faz parte dele! Se quiser se increver vá para Projeto 20ª Temporada e assine seu nome na seção Lista de membros (o botão que fica do lado do W com um círculo vermelho). E aí, vai se inscrever? A temporada começa em 19\04\09. Abraço e agradecemos os artigos criados, --Aero'Guns 01h31min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Aprendeu! Tudo bem, é só ir no artigo de todos os episódios da 12ª temporada, e na seção "Episódio disponível em DVD", simplesmente escreva Sim (use dois [ antes do s e dois ] depois do m). Como são muitos episódios, vou te ajudar. Mas antes faça um e me mande uma mensagem dizendo se conseguiu. Se não conseguiu, eu corrijo e lhe falo onde errou. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 01h41min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Um pequeno erro Tá errado sim. Você tem que eliminar a palavra Ainda não e colocar dois antes do S dois no final. Vai ficar assim:´Sim. E ótimo! Eu te ajudo a pôr sim nos episódios da 13ª à 19ª temporada. Vai lá tentar de novo, e me fala. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h00min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Vai se inscrever no projeto? Acertou! Não tá errado não, tá certo! Você só se esqueceu de eliminar o Ainda não, mas fora isso, está perfeito! Continue assim. Já vou desligar, portanto se me mandar uma mensagem, só responderei amanhã. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h21min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC). P.S: Vai se inscrever no projeto? Bem vindo! Bem vindo ao projeto! Pode ficar frio que você só vai começar a trabalhar lá para maio. Se precisar de ajuda, me mande uma mensagem!! E o "selo" que te identifica como membro do projeto, já está na sua página de usuário. E o seu nome na predefinição do projeto. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h31min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Eu também não Primeiramente, obrigado. Eu também não tenho um, me viro com o meu Play2. E o melhor jogo de Os Simpsons? Para mim é o The Game também, mas gosto do Hit & Run e do Wrestling. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 02h56min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Quebrou?! Quebrou?! Caralh... Como você conseguiu fazer essa façanha? Me responda amanhã, tá? Mas o PSP é legal, não é? Me responda amanhã, tá? Abraço e boa noite, --Aero'Guns 03h17min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tem.... 4. Por que? --Aero'Guns 21h13min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) P.S: O que você fez na página Nasce um Burns, é considerado VANDALISMO. Não faça mais aquilo. *Agora tem 5. --Aero'Guns 21h07min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Ilha dos desafios Site Ilha dos desafios? Nunca ouvi falar! Qual é a URL? Deve ser fácil, para você estar em 2º lugar! (he, he, he) Abraço e não se esqueça de mepassar a URL, Aero'Guns 22h47min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) project/projecto I could copy them into Google translate, but the translation wouldn't be the best, as Google isn't the best translator.Also you didn't leave a link to the project.--Sgtcook 19h26min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Eu poderia copiá-los em Traduz Google, mas a tradução não seria o melhor, como o Google não é a melhor translator.Also você não deixar um link para o projeto .--Sgtcook 19h26min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Faça o que quiser Tá legal, mas tenha em mente o seguinte: você não iria contribuir para o Cassetete071, iria contribuir para a Wikisimpsons. Ele apenas é o coordenador, não pode te expulsar do projeto: só eu posso; pois sou o criador Não tolero ofensas entre os participantes do projeto, mas ele não te xingou, não falou mal de você, não de ofendeu, e você não era participante do projeto. Bem de qualquer forma, faça o que quiser. Irei tirar a predefinição do projeto na sua página, e o seu nome da predefinição do projeto. Se quiser voltar, sinta-se livre. O prazo mudou. Vocês têm até o dia 13/04/09 para se inscrever. Pense melhor e me diga se é isso mesmo que quer fazer. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 21h47min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Bem vindo...................................................................................... De novo!! Aero'Guns 22h21min de 26 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Er... Bom, ainda não existe o DVD da 12ª Temporada. Infelizmente. Continue no projeto, por que não? --Cassetete071 23h23min de 26 de Março de 2009 (UTC) *Ainda bem que têm várias pessoas no Projeto. Mais tarde te digo o que vai ter de fazer, o.k? E por favor, assine suas mensagens com quatro ~.--Aero'Guns 22h23min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Deve ser... Deve ser as regiões em que Os Simpsons é transmitido. Gostaria de lhe agradecer por convidar participantes para o projeto. Acho que 10 ou 11 pessoas tá bom, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar... Se eu descobrir o que é algumas praças eu te falo. Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h39min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) *Valeu por ter me avisado, mas eu estudo das 13:30 às 18:20. E saio de casa às 13:00. Mas valeu! Aero'Guns 22h29min de 1 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Você é louuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuco!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As mensagens? Fiz um arquivo. Agora todas elas estão lá. Relembrrar os velhos tempos... A minha primeira mensagem daqui foi do Cassetete071. A sua primeira foi minha! Quando sua discussão estiver cheia, me fala que eu lhe faço um Arquivo. Se quiser fazer sozinho, vá até a discussão do Cassetete e leia a mensagem "Como fazer um arquivo". O presidente morto... Vou me candidatar ao cargo, he, he, he. E a primeira mensagem da minha nova discussão, É SUA" (como se isso fosse mudar o mundo). Abraço, Aero'Guns 23h52min de 8 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) 'Dia Bom dia! Não tive aula hoje, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Aero'Guns 17h55min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Sei não. Acho que vai ser "Sexo, Tortas e sobra de Idiotas" (se for seguir a risca a tradução do inglês). Tá desculpado. Vou procurar o quadro. Aero'Guns 18h23min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Achei. Ponha isso: (Não isso que está do lado desta frase, é o que está embaixo) Categoria:Utilitários Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da }ª temporada. Coloque as informações do episódio onde está escrito. Se não conseguir me fala. Se conseguir ME FALA TAMBÉM! Ou você pode copiar o quadro de algum artigo de algum episódio e trocar as informações. Aero'Guns 18h27min de 15 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Buenos dias Bom dia, Leskelutor! Conseguiu fazer o quadro azul? Aerosmith'Guns N' Roses 17h59min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Que quadro pequeno? Onde tem ele??? Aerosmith'Guns N' Roses 21h45min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) 'Noite! Buenas noches! Puedes me hablar qual quadro que é (ó, eu escrevo em portunhol "Aero'Guns também é cultura")! Aerosmith'Guns N' Roses 22h25min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) oi leskelutor oi --Leskelutor 22h29min de 17 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) OK Mãenu? OK, mas vai ser difícil encontrar ela, já que não fez nenhuma contribuição. Eu dou às boas - vindas à ela e incluo ela lá. E de onde você conhece o Mikhael? Só curiosidade. Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h25min de 18 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Já mandei as boas vindas pra Mãenu e coloquei o nome dela na lista de usuários. Aero'Guns 23h52min de 18 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *É! Não vou perder um episódio!!!!!!! Aero'Guns 17h52min de 19 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Boooooooooooooooom Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiia!!!! É, foi bem legal mas eu peguei no final... Semana que vem eu vo vê se eu assisto inteiro. Aero'Guns 19h29min de 20 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Não só um modo de vida: uma religião! É não só um modo de vida, mas sim uma religião! Tem enclopedia sobre Os Simpsons (sorria, você contribui para ela) maníacos pelo desenho, fã clube e... RELIGIÃO! É do que me orgulho: editar em uma enciclopédia sobre Os Simpsons e levar o conhecimento sobre este desenhos a milhões de fãs (ou não) todos os dias. Lucas, é por causa de pessoas como eu e você que Os Simpsons é um modo de vida... Aero'Guns 23h28min de 23 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Medalha de Ouro Lucas, a Wikisimpsons se tiver 1.000 artigos será medalha de prata (eu que escrevi errado). Para ser medalha de ouro precisa ter 5.000 artigos. Posso mover seu artigo para Medalha de Prata? Aero'Guns 16h34min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Tá ok, vou mover. Não, não vi. Eu já assisti a nova abertura mas não notei. Vou ver. Abraço, Aero'Guns 16h51min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Artigo em destaque Boa noite. Já viu o artigo em destaque? Aero'Guns 22h21min de 24 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Pode dixar que eu vou arrumar. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h50min de 27 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Porque tirou? Eu tinha colocada várias imagens de posters do filme dos simpons lá no artigo sobre o filme... porque vc tirou ?? --Stopinski 11h58min de 11 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Oi, me fala o nome do episódio que passou hoje. Foi Curvas perigosas? Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 23h54min de 17 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Ah, obrigado. Já pus como artigo em destaque. Como está a 20ª Temporada? Quer participar do Mutirão da Tradução? Ahh, me tornei administrador! Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 00h28min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, muito obrigado pelos parabéns e pode ficar tranquilo: não tem problema não querer participar do Mutirão. Pode criar artigos sem ser traduzidos. E quanto as minhas contribuições para os 1000 artigos: você também faz parte disso, pois criou artigos também. Orgulhe - se em fazer parte da maior enciclopedia online sobre Os Simpsons da América Latina e a 3ª maior do mundo! Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 02h03min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *=Há, há, ganhiu um jogo muito louco (falo isso pois eu tenho um) e não pode jogar... Mas dependendo da peça que quebrou você pode consertar... Abraço, Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 22h24min de 18 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) *Não, não sabia. Mas lá na lista de episódios tá certo, acho que aqui vai seguir a ordem americana. Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 23h14min de 19 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Ontem na FOX Ontem não passou o episódio novo mesmo, e não tem explicação, a FOX faz essas coisas mesmo, falta de respeito com o telespectador, Passou simpsons 7:00 e 7:30 (reprises), e no horário normal passou o filme "se eu fosse você" daí eu entrei no site da FOX pra ver a programação, domingo que vem os 2 episódios vão ser novos! 20:00 e 20:30 ! Muito estranha essa FOX. --Stopinski 17h33min de 6 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) *Bom, acho que eu não preciso mais te responder né... (he, he, he) Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 18h44min de 26 de Julho de 2009 (UTC) Enquete Não sei se daria certo criar uma enquete semanal... será que entra tanta gente assim na página? porque se forem poucas visitas nem adianta fazer enquete só para o pessoal que edita aqui... --Stopinski 16h33min de 19 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Manero Manera a ideia, eu a apoio. vc vai botar na Página principal? qualquer coisa cria uma Predefinição:destaque-enquete e mexe lá. --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 12h42min de 22 de Agosto de 2009 (UTC) Já sei o posso te dar como pérola de ouro... ...um belo bloqueio de três meses por abusar do espaço público, que tal? Brinks... Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 21h56min de 2 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Pede ajuda para o Vu2c Da ultima vez q mexi ñ deu mto certu... pede ajuda pro Vu2c --WikiCriador(contato | blog | Wikisimpsons) 23h11min de 3 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Sobre colar imagens Não dá, só salvando no computador na pasta minhas imagens e depois clique no penúltimo botão da caixa de edição. E a propósito leia aqui e participe! Aero'GunsRest.... In... Peace 23h42min de 18 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) O.k serão enviadas a casa de Quimby equipes de policia para se apronfundar mais no caso e levaram a roupa para ver se tem as medidas de Quimby . Nossa ! você quer dizer que eles querem matar matt groening você quis dizer God ? Sim Gostei sim , acho que você deve ter pego as imagens do Springfield Punx . --Rorschach´s 22h18min de 14 de outubro de 2009 (UTC) Vamos Pegar leve com o Skinner Sr.L acho melhor falar com o juiz e fazer com que ele mude a pena do Skinner , pois ser empregado do Bart já é humilhante , imagine a tortura que é limpar o suor do Homer . Não vai dar certo Bem sr.L Maggie não podera ser presa por ser de menor . Gibis valeu mesmo por ter achado esse site dos gibis dos simpsons Ataque alien?? Respondi sua mensagem lá na minha página de discussão. Mas o que você pretende fazer com esse ataque Alien??? Até termos mais informações e discutirmos com outros usuários influentes, manterei a página, mas não deixarei o link nas notícias. --Vu2c 03h33min de 15 de novembro de 2009 (UTC)